Conventional insulation arrangements in an aircraft comprise a cotton-wool-like insulation material that is weld-sealed into foil or film. Weld-sealing protects the insulation material against wetness. Without the weld-sealing foil or film, the insulation material would soak up water, which would result in a very substantial increase in weight.
The insulation is installed in the fuselage of the aircraft before the cabin and the other systems are installed. To ensure that the insulation matches the structure of the aircraft, at many positions complicated shapes need to be weld-sealed (for example on the windows, doors, etc.). For subsequent installation of the systems the corresponding retainers need to be accessible, in other words need to project through the insulation. To this effect openings in the foil or film are provided, through which openings the retainer can then be reached. These openings subsequently need to be closed off elaborately with adhesive material, for example to prevent moisture (condensed water etc.) from reaching the insulation material or the structures situated behind it.
From DE 10 2006 023 299 A1 and WO 2007/131583 A1 an acoustic insulation arrangement on an aircraft fuselage structure is known.
DE 10 2007 008 986 A1 and WO 2008/101986 A1 show a fuselage of an aircraft or spacecraft with at least one shell element and a structural element and a ventilated space between the shell element and the structural element.